Remember Remember
Lyrics Nihongo ぽつり　ぽつり　降り出した雨 リメンバーリメンバー　思い出すの 今は　いない　あなたのこと 消したはずの記憶 雨に　にじむ　思い出たち リメンバーリメンバー　もう忘れたの 今も　こんな　切ないのは きっと　雨のせい Ah　思えば　あなたを振り回してた いつも　素直になれずに Ah　それでも受けとめてくれたね こんな私のままで良いと (あなたは覚えてる？　もう　忘れたの) リメンバーリメンバー　愛した日々よ どうかこの雨で　消してほしい ふたり　いつも　一緒だった リメンバーリメンバー　もう忘れたの アナタ　鼓動　仕草　温もり 今も　こんな　切ないのは きっと　雨のせい Romaji potsuri potsuri furidashita ame Remember Remember omoidasu no ima wa inai anata no koto keshita hazu no kioku ame ni nijimu omoidetachi Remember Remember mou wasureta no ima mo konna setsunai no wa kitto ame no sei Ah omoeba anata wo furimawashiteta itsumo sunao ni narezu ni Ah soredemo uketomete kureta ne konna watashi no mamade ii to (anata wa oboeteru? mou wasureta no) Remember Remember aishita hibi yo douka kono ame de keshite hoshii futari itsumo issho datta Remember Remember mou wasureta no anata kodou shigusa nukumori ima mo konna setsunai no wa kitto ame no sei English Version English Version is found by Tumblr user abyssalnode Rain that falls drop by drop Remember, remember, do you remember? Traces of you who are not here anymore Memories that should have been gone Memories that are blurred by rain Remember, remember, if by chance I turned my back Even now, the reason it feels this painful I’m sure it’s because of the rain Ah, if I think about that I had brandished you Always, without being accustomed obediently Ah, I still caught you My remains may be left (Do you remember? Or have you already forgotten?) (Remember, remember. Ah…) (Remember, remember. Ah…) Remember, remember, those beloved days I wish for this rain to somehow erase them The two of us were always together Remember, remember, have you already forgotten? You, your heartbeat, your gestures, your warmth Even now, the reason it feels this painful I’m sure it’s because of the rain Long Version ぽつり　ぽつり　降り出した雨 リメンバーリメンバー　思い出すの 今は　いない　あなたのこと 消したはずの記憶 最後に　意地をはって別れを告げたのは 私から逃げるようにそんなあっけない終わり 雨降る空は　いつも悲しい顔をしてる 長いこと傷つけあった　ふたりの時間みたい Ah　お互いのためなんて別れても ただ　ただ寂しい自由 Ah　モノクロの街でひとり たどる　寄り添い歩いた日々 雨に　にじむ　思い出たち リメンバーリメンバー　ふと振り向けば あなたがいる　気がしてしまう 困ったように　笑ったあの笑顔 リメンバーリメンバー　大好きだった ふたり　ずっと　一緒だった リメンバーリメンバー　もう忘れたの 今も　こんな　切ないのは きっと　雨のせい 「さびしい」なんて　今さら伝えられないの 胸の奥　もの憂げに　雨は降り続ける (あなたは覚えてる？　もう　忘れたの) (リメンバーリメンバー　Ah...) (リメンバーリメンバー　Ah...) どんな時だって　あなた　優しくて ダメな私をいつでも　認めてくれた あの日々がくれた居場所は　今でも大切なまま 今も　胸に　しまってあるの ずっと　ずっと　忘れられない リメンバーリメンバー　愛した日々よ どうかこの雨で　消してほしい ふたり　いつも　一緒だった リメンバーリメンバー　もう忘れたの アナタ　鼓動　仕草　温もり 今も　こんな　切ないのは きっと　雨のせい Long Romaji potsuri potsuri furidashita ame Remember Remember omoidasu no ima wa inai anata no koto keshita hazu no kioku saigo ni iji wo hatte wakare wo tsugeta no wa watashi kara nigeru you ni sonna akkenai owari amefuru sora wa itsumo kanashii kao wo shiteru nagai koto kizutsuke atta futari no jikan mitai Ah otagai no tame nante wakaretemo tada tada sabishii jiyuu Ah MONOCHRO no machi de hitori tadoru yorisoi aruita hibi ame ni nijimu omoidetachi Remember Remember futo furimukeba anata ga iru ki ga shite shimau komatta you ni waratta ano egao Remember Remember daisuki datta futari zutto issho datta Remember Remember mou wasureta no ima mo konna setsunai no wa kitto ame no sei sabishii nante imasara tsutae rarenai no mune no oku monou ge ni ame wa furitsuzukeru (anata wa oboeteru? mou wasureta no) (Remember Remember Ah...) (Remember Remember Ah...) donna toki datte anata yasashikute damena watashi wo itsu demo mitomete kureta ano hibi ga kureta ibasho wa ima demo taisetsuna mama ima mo mune ni shimatte aru no zutto zutto wasure rarenai Remember Remember aishita hibi yo douka kono ame de keshite hoshii futari itsumo issho datta Remember Remember mou wasureta no anata kodou shigusa nukumori ima mo konna setsunai no wa kitto ame no sei Long English Translation Rain that falls drop by drop Remember, remember, do you remember? Traces of you who are not here anymore Memories that should have been gone The one who at the end stayed with her decision to say farewell It was me, who made the end really quick, like running away The raining sky is always putting up a sorrowful face It has been hurting for a long time, like our time together Ah, even if we parted for each other’s good It’s just a freedom full of loneliness Ah, alone in this monochrome city Tracing those days when we walked close to each other Memories that are blurred by rain Remember, remember, if by chance I turned my back I feel like you will be behind me With that worried smile of yours Remember, remember, I loved you The two of us were always together Remember, remember, have you already forgotten? Even now, the reason it feels this painful I’m sure it’s because of the rain Things like “loneliness” that I can’t tell to you anymore Deep inside my heart, the rain continues to fall in gloom (Do you remember? Or have you already forgotten?) (Remember, remember. Ah…) (Remember, remember. Ah…) No matter when, you used to Always look at my useless self gently That place that was granted by those days even now is still precious for me Even now I still keep them in my heart Always, always, I cannot forget them Remember, remember, those beloved days I wish for this rain to somehow erase them The two of us were always together Remember, remember, have you already forgotten? You, your heartbeat, your gestures, your warmth Even now, the reason it feels this painful I’m sure it’s because of the rain Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of リメンバーリメンバー, titled リメンバーリメンバー（Long Ver.), can be found on the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.1 album. Trivia *'リメンバーリメンバー' had a 5-Button chart in the pop'n music Sunny Park location tests. However, it was removed from the final version of the game. *'リメンバーリメンバー' is m@sumi's first song with vocals, as opposed to vocal samples. *'リメンバーリメンバー' marks m@sumi's first appearance in jubeat. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Rainy Waltz Jacket.png|リメンバーリメンバー's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:M@sumi Songs Category:Rino Songs